Currently, a household air conditioner indoor unit is generally shown as FIG. 23, the air conditioner indoor unit includes a housing 100′, an evaporator 101′, a cross flow impeller 102′, an air inlet 103′ and an air outlet 104′. Because a thin and long cross flow impeller 102′ and a fixed air channel 105′ are employed to this air conditioner indoor unit, both of the draught direction and the air supply distance thereof are limited, even most air conditioner indoor units are provided with horizontal air guide blades 106′ and vertical air guide blades 107′. When the impeller 102′ is rotating, a volute centre is formed inside of the cross flow impeller 102′. A front volute tongue 108′ and a back volute tongue 109′ are used as demarcation points, a upper half part of the cross flow impeller 102′ is a suction region and a lower half part thereof is a spitting-out region. The air is collected by the air channel 105′ and then blowing off with diffusion, since the inertance of the flow at the exiting, the draught direction may be changed by changing the angles of the horizontal air guide blade 106′ or the vertical air guide blade 107′, the effect of the guiding thereof is limited. Using the air guide blades 106′ and 107′ to change the air direction at the same time, the air guide blade itself also may cause a big windage in the air channel 105′. Also, because the flow field is forcedly changed using the air guide blade 106′ and 107′, it is easier to provide a temperature difference on two sides of the air guide blades 106′ and 107′ to produce a condensation. The air outlet 104′ is slender resulting in exited air dispersion, which is not facilitated to the concentration of air supply and affects the amenity of the room being adjusted consequently.